Memories Made
by Cammiel
Summary: One shots, All Pezberry. Angst, fluff, smut, depending on the day.
1. The Girl of the red dress,  Memories

I just discovered that I simply can't write drabbles. There's no way I can write anything under 100 words.

All these one shots are Pezberry, they are not connected, and unless someone request it, there will be no continuation for any of those. Some of these are angsty, some are pure fluff.

The first five of these are rated T, basically for vocabulary. But the sixth kinda involves smut, so the rating will go up.

These are unbeta'ed, so have mercy. And you can let me know if you have any correction, suggestion, comment, or criticism through a review :D

* * *

><p>#001 The Girl of the red dressMemories.

There were many things Rachel had forgotten throughout the years, she'd lost keys, photos, memories; she couldn't remember phone numbers nor birthdays. Sometimes she wouldn't recall names or even faces, other times she would even forget her lines while being on stage. But there was one thing she would never forget.

Despite this, she will always remember some kind of celebration, people screaming and hugging. She could clearly picture 'her' in the middle of it all, she was wearing the same outfit that the rest of the girls, but Rachel would never forget the girl of the red dress, she would never forget the feeling of her body crushing her in a hug and she would never forget the intense happiness, relief and love that flooded through her when the other brunette kissed her in front of all that people.

Alzheimer had made Rachel forget what they sung that night at Nationals, her college years, her Tony awards and nominations, at times she even forgot that she was married to Santana, or she would have problems recognizing her own children, but she'll never forget that kiss, nor the girl of the red dress.

* * *

><p>That's the end of the first one, let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. So fucking unoriginal

Second one-shot!

Yay me! xD

This one is not angsty, not according to my standards at least xD

I hope you like it and let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p>#002 So fucking unoriginal.<p>

"C'mon! Fast! Here she comes!" Jewfro shouted while running in the hallway. Santana looked around trying to understand what was happening. When suddenly laugh erupted from the other end of the hallway, and she saw her...

Rachel Berry walking with her head held high while the rest of the students laughed at her. Santana was somewhat moved, because she knew that Rachel was probably about to burst into tears, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't give these assholes the satisfaction, and that made her like her even more.

When she saw Jewfro approaching the scene once again, this time with a camera on his hands and Finn there, ecstatic, without knowing what to do, not sure if he should go help Rachel and kill his reputation forever, or stay there and pretend that he didn't care. Santana looked intently at him, like saying 'Do something, asshole!'. But he just stood there, looking defeated. Santana knew she had to do something, she started to walk towards Rachel and mumbled 'Fucking coward' when she passed Finn. Santana took Jewfro's cam and threw it against the floor making sure it wouldn't work anymore. Rachel looked at her, surprised. Before she would say anything, Santana said out loud looking at the people around them.

"So you stole her clothes and replaced them with a dwarf costume? Seriously?" She asked raising her eyebrow, "So fucking unoriginal." She added, while softly sliding her arm around Rachel's waist, she could feel how Rachel was suddenly leaning on her, and she squeezed with her hand, reassuring the other girl.

They started to walk side by side while everyone looked just expectantly, some of them expecting Santana to suddenly push Rachel away and start laughing at her, and some of them watching surprised at this sudden change of mind of the Cheerio.

Rachel kept walking head high, but now with Santana next to her offering an unexpected support. The only moment in which people could appreciate some change in Rachel's expression was when she walked by Finn Hudson, the disappointment and sudden rejection easily seen in her face.

The Latina and the glee club singer kept walking until they left the hallway, walked through the door and somehow arrived to the auditorium. Santana stopped next to the piano and saw Rachel shuddering, Rachel raised her eyes and Santana touched her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked, Rachel sudden started to shake and lowered her head; almost as a reflex Santana hugged her, and started to sooth her and say reassuring words in Spanish. What happened next, Santana wasn't expecting. She heard Rachel's laugh.

"The costume is one size too big!" She said, laughing and crying at the same time. Santana looked at her confused and then smiled.  
>"Even a dwarf costume is too big for you. Way to go, Berry." Santana said while laughing with Rachel, they were still hugging and suddenly Santana looked intently at Rachel's big smile, tear stained face and shining eyes...<p>

And she kissed her.

Fin.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it and have enogh time to let me know what you think :)<p> 


	3. Teach me a little more

Third one-shot! :D

This is what happens when you listen too much to "In the Heights".

This one-shot in particular was inspired by "Sunrise", the first song of the second act :)

I hope you like it and let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p>#003 Teach me a little more<p>

They were in the middle of Rachel's bed, Santana was looking at the ceiling with a smile on her face and Rachel was hugging her side, resting her head on the Latina's shoulder while softly caressing her girlfriend's hand.

"Santana! You said you would teach me!" Rachel said, almost whining. Santana smiled.  
>"I thought that you weren't interested," the Latina said, "Actually, if I quote correctly 'I didn't think I would need to learn Spanish in order to be on Broadway... French yes, maybe even German, but not Spanish'" she said making a spot-on impression of her girlfriend, who turned around and looked at her intently.<br>"I never said that! C'mon, San... I've been studying!" she said while turning to see her girlfriend's face and pouted. Santana sighed.  
>"Let's see... What have you learnt?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.<br>"Hola, buenos tardes. Me llamo Raquel," Santana laughed out loud, which made Rachel hit her softly on the stomach, "Hablo poquito español, porque amo a mi novia," Santana smiled, "y …" Rachel hesitated and Santana saw her concentrated expression, she was trying to remember something. "¿Podría decirme dónde está el baño?" Santana couldn't hold her laughter and almost fell after hearing the last question. Rachel sat confused looking at her girlfriend, who was holding her stomach while laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked in a demanding tone of voice.

Once Santana had calmed a little, she hugged Rachel, but the other girl looked at her with a serious expression, demanding an explanation.

"You can totally tell that Schuester was your Spanish Teacher," Rachel raised an eyebrow, Santana saw her confussion and decided to explain, "You just asked me where's the toilet," Santana answered with a smirk. Rachel huffed and Santana tried to hug her again. "It's 'buenas tardes', your name is still 'Rachel', not 'Raquel' and obviously you speak very little Spanish... Oh! And I love you, too." Santana explained while kissing Rachel's temple.  
>"C'mon, teach me! I truly want to learn in order to impress your mother when we have a proper formal conversation. That way she will see and appreciate my efforts to know about your culture and traditions," Rachel explained almost without breathing, Santana smiled.<br>"Rach, our family tradition since I was 5 and until I turned 14 was taking me to McDonald's every Saturday so I could get a happy meal."  
>"So unhealthy!" The other girl said shuddering. Santana laughed and caressed Rachel's face.<br>"And my mom already loves you, and she hasn't even met you yet! You made me start studying like crazy so I can go to NY with you, that's reason enough."  
>"Santana, please." Rachel said looking at her girlfriend with expectant big brown eyes.<br>"Have you been studying vocabulary, I guess?" Rachel nodded enthusiastically and Santana rolled her eyes. "Okay... What does 'mierda' mean?" She asked with a smirk.  
>"Santana!" Rachel slapped her shoulder softly and looked at her angrily.<br>"Rach! That hurt!" She said while massaging her shoulder.  
>"That was the idea," Rachel said while looking at her. "I know that 'that' means, I looked for the rude words first knowing that you would try to teach me those." Santana smiled.<br>"You know me so well, babe," she said trying to reach Rachel again and kiss her, but her girlfriend didn't let her. "Okay, okay... What does 'lo siento' mean?" Rachel looked hesitant.  
>"I don't know," she answered softly.<br>"It means 'I'm sorry' and 'I don't know' in Spanish is 'No sé,'" this time Rachel let Santana hug her, and she simply started to kiss her.  
>"Okay, how do you say 'You are forgiven'?" Rachel asked humming softly.<br>"It's 'estás perdonada' if you are talking to a girl, 'estás perdonado' if it's for a dude," Santana caressed slowly her girlfriend's cheeks.  
>"Estás perdonada," Rachel said before smiling. "How do you say 'kiss me'?" she asked and Santana kissed her forehead.<br>"Bésame," and Rachel kissed her profoundly.  
>"Do you know what 'Ámame' means?" Santana asked looking into Rachel's eyes.<br>"Love me," Rachel answered sighing.  
>"Oh yes, I do," Santana said.<p>

And their little Spanish lesson suddenly became a kissing session.

FIN

* * *

><p>Hey guys thanks a lot for reading and I really hope you let me know what you think about this :)<p> 


	4. Fucking Priceless

Fourth one-shot! :D

I hope you like it and let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p><strong>#004 Fucking Priceless<strong>

Three years. It has been three years and despite the distance, the time and the fact that he hardly ever had the chance, the courage, to talk to her; he still had her on his mind.

Going back to Lima for vacation was nothing short of a miracle, and he knew it was a sign. Somehow he had been presented with the chance of finally doing something about his feelings for the girl.

Mike's face as soon as he saw him at the airport was full of happiness and the 'bro hug' was like going back to those times when they would hug after winning some game. They never stopped talking and it was because of his bro that he knew everything that had happened through the last three years. All about the Quinn/Finn/Rachel debacle, Santana taking Finn's V card, Puck and Quinn's kid being adopted by Rachel's biological mother, Kurt's bullying and his new boyfriend; the new big mouthed guy that was part of the Glee club, left and then came back, the same dude going out with Mercedes and their entanglement with Shane, who, by the way, wasn't that good at football; the surprising relationship between Puck and Zizes (What the Fuck?), and obviously the whole Santana/Brittany/Artie triangle. He was still surprised that Figgins hadn't done anything about the apparently source of STDs that the Glee Club has turned out to be.

Finding out that Santana was in love with Brittany wasn't unexpected, after all he had been Santana's first boyfriend. They were 14 and even he realized that Santana paid more attention to her blonde friend than him. Even so, Santana had been his first and he had been her first, both had come to the conclusion that losing your virginity was overrated. Santana had felt empty and he had enjoyed it, but not enough to not feel guilty after seeing her expression afterwards. That was what ended up being the foundation of their friendship, they never tried to be together again, but they respected and liked each other enough to be friends. They got to be the most popular kids around until Hudson had suddenly realized that he wasn't that bad at football and he had an ego boost after suddenly becoming Fabray's favorite accessory.

Puck throwing a party was almost a weekly event, but a party just for the glee club and in his honour was a whole new thing. Matt left Mike's car smiling, it was about time to see all the guys. He had a little paper flower in his pocket for her. He was that kind of guy. He smiled when Puck opened the door with a beer on his hand, he hugged back Tina, Brittany and Mercedes while talking about glee club, he was introduced to the new guys by Finn and talked about life in Seattle with Quinn. He was getting kind of nervous, and even Mike realized that something was wrong. When Mike was asking what was going on, the doorbell rang.

And there she was... Rachel Berry.

She entered the house with her big smile, saying hello to 'Noah' while giving him what appeared to be her homemade sugar cookies. She suddenly saw him and approached him with a huge smile and he couldn't help but smiling back. He was about to ask how she was doing when Santana entered the door with some bottles in a paper bag, she gave them to Puck. Rachel hugged him welcoming him back and he couldn't help trying to make it last a little longer, he moved her a little, making her laugh, and then he raised his eyes and saw something in Santana's eyes. He couldn't decipher it until after he stopped hugging Rachel. He gave her the small paper flower, which made her blush. He smiled and was about to start small talk when Santana slid her arm around Rachel's waist and kissed her soundly. The rest of the glee club was suddenly in silence and he could even hear some gasps.

And he understood...

He didn't need to 'be' with Rachel, but he needed to see her happy. And her laugh after Santana finished their kiss, and the way she looked at her, and finally the way she softly caressed Santana's cheek while Santana smiled back with shining eyes was proof enough for him.

Also... Finn's face was fucking priceless.

* * *

><p>Hey guys thanks a lot for reading and I really hope you let me know what you think about this :)<p> 


	5. Rain

It's a drabble! YAY! xD

I hope you like it and let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p><strong>#005 Rain<br>**

It was in the parking lot, just after glee club, and she was just trying to escape the place. Suddenly, someone touched her arm and turned her around.

It was Santana, and before she could say a word she felt the other girl's lips against hers and her tongue softly touching her upper lip and kissing her tentatively.

"We are kissing in the rain," Rachel almost gasped as soon as they both stopped for air. She looked at Santana with bright eyes and a smile. Santana kissed her again, fervorously.

"How fucking romantic," she said smiling against Rachel's lips, feeling her smiling too.

* * *

><p>Hey guys thanks a lot for reading and I really hope you let me know what you think about this :)<p> 


	6. Save the last dance for me

New one shot! :D

I also wanted you to know that I've started to post my fics on my LJ page (cammiel at livejournal, too) in case you want to read them there, or contact me directly :D

* * *

><p>#006 Save the last dance for me<p>

Santana was grumpy. Santana was grumpy and kind of drunk.

She just sat there, finishing her beer while watching Rachel dancing with Puck. Life sucked, that was practically her motto, but seeing her girlfriend dance with all their Lima loser friends was not fun. And yeah, she was grumpy, and bitchy, and in an awful mood, because having to receive Puck, Sam and Finn fucking Hudson in their apartment was not something she did because she wanted to, but because Rachel had looked at her with freaking Bambi eyes and had asked if they could stay while she was in that blissful post coital state that just made her fucking brainless.

She kept playing with her now empty glass, since the stupid bartender refused to serve her more, she looked at her watch and it was almost 4 AM.

¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! Now that Rachel was done dancing with Puck and Sam, Finn fucking Hudson decided that he wanted to dance with Rachel. And she could stand his presence, she could even had accepted that Rachel wanted to accept his fucking facebook friend request, or that Rachel had decided that they could be friends as in an 'outside the fucking internet' way, she could even accept the occasional text between them. She could accept all those things after very convincing tactics of her girlfriend; but seeing him dancing with her? touching her? NO FUCKING WAY.

Santana stood up and walked to where they were. She smirked, elbowed Finn on the stomach, which made him gasp and took Rachel's hand and delicately pushed her against her, leaving Finn standing by himself with a frustrated expression. Santana smirked and slide her hands through Rachel's back and nuzzled her girlfriend's neck.

"I told you to save the last dance for me," Santana said in that sultry voice that made Rachel shiver. Under normal circumstances the singer would have said something, but she looked at her girlfriend with a glint in her eyes that made Santana see that she liked this possessive side, and well... Santana already knew that, it was just rare Rachel acknowledging it.

They moved on the dance floor with cadence, slowly pressing up their bodies together while kissing and caressing each other. Both could see that some people were looking at them, but they couldn't care less. They even kissed soundly once they heard Puck whistling.

At 4 AM the disk-jockey announced the closing, and before Rachel could even react, Santana smirked, took her keys, threw them at Finn and told them not to wait awake for her and Rachel

FIN

* * *

><p>That's all for now! Just let me know your opinion :)<p>

. 


	7. Kisses

Here I go again! :D

* * *

><p><strong>#007 Kisses<strong>

They were drunk, lying in the middle of Puck's basement while most of the glee club was just too drunk to function. Santana could see Quinn sleeping in a sofa, while resting her head in wheels' lap, the transformer had already passed out. Brittany was drinking something that apparently was orange juice from a freaking sippy cup next to Tina and Mike, apparently trying to talk to them, but they were sleeping and she was falling asleep as well. Finn was sleeping in a chair, which was kind of hilarious, because he looked gigantic and terribly uncomfortable. Kurt had already threw up a couple of times in what seemed to be Mrs. Puckerman's flower pot collection and Blaine, who apparently was the designated driver, was trying to make him drink some water. Sam and Mercedes were cuddling in the corner and Santana almost felt the need to gag seeing how disgustingly cute they looked.

"You are not the best I've had!" He said. He was kinda drunk, and his loud voice interrupted her thoughts.  
>"C'mon Puck, I know I'm the best you've ever had," she said focusing again in their discussion.<br>"Meh," he said shrugging and drinking from his bottle again.  
>"I'm the best at it all, asshole, just fucking accept it, ok? I bet virginal Quinn wasn't half as good as me, Zizes probably asfixiated you and Berry wouldn't even let you past second base."<br>"You are the best in the sack, undoubtedly." He said making a face after seeing Kurt vomiting in one of his mom's flowerpots _again_.  
>"Undoubtedly?" Santana laughed out loud. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You are spending way too much time with man hands" she kept laughing and muttered <em>undoubtedly <em>again.  
>"Not your business." He said smiling. And Santana looked at him intently. Was he serious? Was he with Berry in secret or something like that? She just felt the sudden need to hit him in the balls. Until she realized what he had just said.<br>"Wait, you said in the sack. Who's better than me in the other stuff?" She said giggling her eyebrows.  
>"You are the best in almost everything," he said shrugging and leaving his bottle on the floor.<br>"Almost?" She raised an eyebrow, because there was no fucking way there was someone better than her.  
>"You are not the best kisser," he said smirking.<br>"Oh really? then who?" she was annoyed by now. Bruised ego and all that jazz.  
>"Rach, she was the best. She's probably the best in all of fucking Lima." He said closing his eyes and smiling like an idiot, which just made Santana want to punch him in the fucking throat.<p>

Santana raised an eyebrow. She always avoided seeing the midget kissing anyone, she always faked repulsion and it was that, in part, but there was something so wrong in seeing her kiss anyone.

"Seriously?" And no, she didn't want Puck to know that her curiosity was real, but his knowing smirk was obvious.  
>"She has this really good mouth and she really knows how to use it, and she's so good at it, San... You have no idea. She knows exactly what to do with her freaking lips that are like super soft and her fucking tongue...Which is why it's so annoying that she turns you on so fucking much with just a kiss, when you know she won't even let you touch her or go beyond that." He said, suddenly looking at the stairs where Rachel was sitting reading something on her phone.<p>

Santana breathed and relaxed, for a moment there she thought that he meant something more than kissing and the mere thought made her want to castrate him.

"Really?" she asked following his eyes and seeing Rachel there. Puck looked at her and noticed how Santana was licking her lips and he smiled.

"Really, you should try it." He said, and before Santana could react he was standing up and leaving the basement with Blaine, while both helped Kurt. He ruffled Rachel's hair while passing next to her, which earned him an annoying expression from the girl. The asshole winked at both of them before closing the door.

Santana suddenly realized that they were practically alone, the rest of the guys were sleeping. So she stood up and sat next to Rachel. The smaller girl smiled at her.

"Hello, Santana. I have to admit that I am not that surprised that you are still conscious, I guess that since you and Noah are friends you've both developed a high tolerance to alcohol and..."

Santana had to shut her up before she gave her a headache, so for the first time since she was a girl, she followed advice given by Noah freaking Puckerman and kissed Rachel.

She had to admit that it was the equivalent to a bomb, once Rachel realized that she was kissing her she started to respond and her fucking mouth was delicious, Santana shuddered when she felt Rachel's fingers tangling in her hair, trying to dominate the kiss. And Puck was right, it was as if Rachel kissed with all the intentions of going all the way, and damn, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't already wet from one simple kiss.

Suddenly, they stopped a little for air and Rachel straddled her. Santana looked at her intently and she was smiling, clearly both wanted more, so Santana kissed her again, sucking on her bottom lip, which made Rachel react and add her tongue to the kiss. Santana almost fainted at how good it felt. It wasn't that she was new to this kind of stuff it was just that Rachel was just _so fucking good_.

She could feel Rachel smiling in the middle of the kiss, so she smiled, too. The kiss stopped and both looked at each other. Santana's hands were in Rachel's hips and Rachel's hands were moving to cup Santana's face. Rachel started to laugh and Santana raised an eyebrow. Rachel kissed her again, softly this time, and Santana obviously didn't complain.

"Remind me to start an argument with whoever dares to say that Noah is not clever," Rachel said smiling.

"What? Fuckerman? Why?" Santana said, trying to kiss Rachel's neck.

"Because his plan worked," Rachel whispered.

* * *

><p>That's all folks!<p> 


End file.
